Things I'd Never Say
by kwaii-dragon-keeper
Summary: Basic 'girl in ME' story with a small twist.i'm not going to tell you what it is yet.please read and review!
1. The beginning

A.N. hey folks! I'm kyo. The kwaii dragon keeper. This is the first fic that I've submitted, so please don't be too harsh. Although the new character is a bit Sue-ish, that is only the fault of the person that I based her on. She is pretty Sue-ish herself. On with the story!  
  
" Orlando Bloom is not gay!" I yelled.  
  
"But Legolas is!" said one of my friends. "Ack!" she cried out as I pulled out a fan from my purse and hit her over the head.  
  
Hi. I'm Kelsey. I'm 5'7" and almost fourteen (9th grade). My hair is about three inches below shoulder length and is a really nice gold color. I will admit, I am pretty flat-cheasted for my age, as my eleven year old sister seems to love to point out to me. I suppose that my best feature is my eyes. They're a cool gray-blue colour that turn a great green/turquoise colour when I'm feeling mad or just particularly evil, and a dull gray when I'm sick. Occasionally people tell me I'm pretty. I've never really believed them.  
  
I guess I'm your everyday LotR addict and Legolas fan-girl. My whole life I've been a bit of a misfit. I've never really fit in anywhere. Even around my friends I'm a bit strange. Maybe it's just me. No matter my insecurities, I can hide almost anything under my trademark smile and unwavering optimism. I mean, it could be worse.right? I live in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada with my mother, father, and sister Shelby. I have a lot of very close friends, all of which would do anything for me that I would do for them. I've always been gifted in school and music. I play the flute and have been known to sing to myself at all hours of the day (even in my sleep once). As any true Elf-lover, I've been attempting to lear some of the elven languages...but that's still a work in progress..as are my drawing skills.  
  
BING BOMG BOOM! BING BONG BOOM!  
  
The bell for fourth period rang. Off to gym class. Archery today. My fave! (And I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself.) After gym is social studies. We're studying the United States, and it around the second most boring unit in the history of the world. (no offense to you American readers) About half an hour after school, we are having a dance. Not as many people go as used to, and I'm the only one of my friends who ever goes.  
  
I just stood in the corner in my white crochet shirt and snug blue jeans, avoiding the slow dances. Not that I'm not into that kind of thing. I'm a hopeless romantic! It's just that nobody ever asks me anyway. Probably due in part to the fact that the girl to guy ratio in my school is about five to one. Sure I dances for the fast ones. I'd just slip into a group of people and out again without being seen. I seem to be invisible at times. Even my best friends don't see me at times.  
  
A few feet away from me, behind an old hockey goal, was a corner that was always in shadow. Nobody ever went back there. I always liked to imagine that is was some sort of warp hole that could transport people to other dimensions. Strangely, there seemed to be voices coming from inside. Even stranger still, they weren't speaking English either. It was a form of elvish! Doubly weird was the fact that nobody else seemed to hear them!  
  
I looked around to see that nobody else was watching before slipping behind the net. Running my fingers along the wall, I tried to find the corner. I never did find it. All there seemed to be was dark, empty space and a light off in the distance. Finally I got to where the light was coming from. It seemed to be a garden.  
  
It was the most beautiful place I have eve seen! Actually, it seemed to me that Rivendell might look something like this.  
  
"Finally, you have arrived," said a voice from behind me." I was beginning to wonder if you would ever get here." The speaker was a tall old man with a long gray beard and pointed hat.  
  
Gandalf?! I thought. No way. I must be caught up in one of my daydreams again.  
  
Behind Gandalf was the rest of the Fellowship. Beside him was Elrond Halfelven.  
  
"Oh ya. I'm dreaming."  
  
"I assure you, this is no dream. Welcome to Rivendell."  
  
"Um.thank you Lord Elrond."  
  
"How on Middle-Earth does she know who he is?" Pippen quietly whispered to Merry.  
  
"I don't know, but look at her clothes! She's wearing pants!"  
  
My ear twitched. "They must seem a little odd to you Merriadoc Brandybuck. That is likely because of the fact that you have no idea where or even when I'm from."'  
  
The hobbits, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli looked very confused. How did she know?  
  
"Legolas, would you please escort her to her chambers?" requested Elrond.  
  
"Of course." He replies, motioning for her to follow.  
  
He was by far the hottest guy I had ever seen. With his long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and sexy pointed ears.it was no wonder I was staring.  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it," he said, thinking that I was staring at our surroundings and not at him.  
  
I blushed dark pink. "It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. And the books don't do you people any justice."  
  
"Books?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
'Chambers' was not the right for where I'd be staying. It was more like a penthouse suite! Bathroom, bedroom, dressing room, balcony overlooking a fantastic garden, everything! I was in utter bliss. I even had my own maid!  
  
"I'll wait outside for you to get settled," Legolas said, heading out the main door. "By the way, what is your name Lady?"  
  
"It's Kelsey," I replied, blushing again.  
  
That's the end of chapter one! Please read and review! 


	2. Getting settled

KDK note: Okay! I forgot to put my disclaimer in the first chappie, so here it is. I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! There. I said it. Please don't make me say it again!  
  
Kelsey walked into the dressing room and opened the closet. To her amazement, it was filled with gorgeous dresses of every imaginable colour and fabric. There were some simple ones, and some more elaborate ones as well. All her size! She chose a simple blue and white one and went behind the dressing screen. The dress was slightly off the shoulder and had long dangling sleeves, worn with a white beaded girdle.  
  
She checked her appearance in the mirror and to her surprise, the reflection went all fuzzy. What the hell?! She thought as she removed her contacts and put them back in their case. Thank god! No more contacts! Whoopee! And what the censored happened to my freakishly small ears?! Indeed they were still freakishly small, but now they were pointed! Kick ass! I'm an elf! And with that, she burst out into song and danced toward the door.  
  
Legolas stood outside waiting for her." Lle maa quel."[You look good.] He commented in elvish.  
  
"Thank you," she replied in the same tongue, blushing scarlet.  
  
"My heart is pounding. I'm excited about the unseen tomorrow. I travel on all so I can grab hold of my shining dreams!" Kelsey sang in her sweet alto voice. She was on her way to be properly introduced to the rest of the Fellowship. "When you're discouraged, You should realize that you are not alone. You should never give up on yourself!"  
  
"That's a nice song," said her gorgeous companion. "What's it called?"  
  
"I don't really remember. I think it's called 'Don't Be Discouraged', or something like that. This is only the translation that I'm singing. It's originally in a another language from back home."  
  
"Could you sing the rest?" "Gladly," she replied before continuing.  
  
Even when the path you chose  
  
Is a hard one to travel, Lying ahead after all is the moment that you seek!  
  
Don't you forget! I'm here with you! Smiling at my love and my failures with you! I won't forget! You're here with me! Let our clumsy love be what makes us strong!" she finished as they finally reached the garden where they were to meet. Everyone was staring. She blushed again. "Oh dear. I think I was a bit too loud."  
  
"Nonsense," said Gandalf from the other end of the garden." It was lovely. Such a beautiful song." Kelsey muttered her thanks, still blushing a nice shade of crimson." Kelsey, I would like you to meet your future traveling companions." He gestured to where the others were sitting.  
  
"Oh! That's aright! There's no need! I already know who they are." She blurted out without thinking.  
  
"You do?" asked Sam suspiciously." How?"  
  
"Eh heh heh heh.. I'll explain later. Just wondering though, why am I here? Not that I'm not totally ecstatic about this, but.I would kind of like to know."  
  
"Do you not? You are here to join the Fellowship in their mission." Answered Gandalf  
  
"I'm here to WHAT?! You have got to be kidding! Why me?"  
  
"I shall tell you later."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
End Chapter two.  
  
Just so you know, I didn't write that song. Please don't kill me! I know I can't write! Please r & R! 


	3. Missgivings

KDK note: Hah! Chappie three! If you want my disclaimer, it's on chappie 2. The only person I own is Kelsey.so there! Onwards with the fic!  
  
Kelsey returned to her room later to find that Elrond had supplied her with all of the weapons she would need. A beautifully made recurve bow, a quiver full of arrows, a really cool silver-looking long sword and matching dagger and throwing knives. "Ooh! Pretty!" Also, he had supplied her with clothes for the journey, A long-sleeved gray shirt, forest-green tunic, emerald-green leggings, beautiful brown leather boots, a lovely hunter-green cloak, and leather armguards.  
  
"Maybe I should go find a practice court or something and try these out. I wonder if I can convince Aragorn to teach me how to use the sword." And with that, she changed into her travel clothes (minus the cloak), grabbed her bow, quiver, and sword, and headed out of her room.  
  
After a few moments, she came across Aragorn and Boromir. They seemed to be very engrossed in their conversation, and bring the polite person she was, decided not to interrupt or eavesdrop, so she waited behind a large tree. But her elven hearing caught every word just the same.  
  
"I don't understand why we have to bring that child along. She'll be more hindrance than help," snapped Boromir.  
  
"I don't understand it either, but I trust Gandalf's and Lord Elrond's decision. We have to believe that she's here for a reason." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Children her age can't fight! Particularly not girls"  
  
Kelsey looked down, slightly hurt. So. That's what they think. IO can't say I'm surprised though. I'm not really supposed to be here anyway. Guess I'll just have to work extra hard to change their minds. ^.^ She ran as fast as she could (which is pretty darn fast now) to find someone who could direct her in the direction of the megiltura [swordmaster].  
  
The armsmaster (who I will call Errol, simply because I can't come up with a decent name) looked to be about forty years old, which could mean anything. He had chestnut brown hair that was tied securely back in a ponytail and had deep brown eyes.  
  
Weird. This guy reminds me a lot of my dad. "Excuse me, megiltura."  
  
He turned from the dagger he was working on to look at her. "Can I help you Milady?"  
  
"Yes, actually. If you wouldn't mind.could you please teach me how to use a sword?"  
  
"Of course Milady, but why such a request?"  
  
"I am to join the Fellowship and would like a way to defend myself other than with a bow."  
  
"Of course, Lady. But before we start, may I ask your name?"  
  
"It's Kelsey. You have not need to call me 'Lady', as I am certainly not one."  
  
"As you wish, Lady," he said with a smile.  
  
The fellowship did not see much of her within the next couple months. She worked very hard to avoid them and practiced every day. A few weeks before they were to leave, Errol asked to see her weapons, as they had only used practice swords before.  
  
"You have a very valueble treasure here mellonamin [my friend]," he said as he ran his hand over the glittering blade. "I do? I wouldn't think that Lord Elrond would give me anything of too much value."  
  
"It is made of pure mithril."  
  
"WHAT?! You must be kidding! And to have given me a matching dagger and throwing knives! Good grief!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ A.N. Okay! There's the third chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Keep in mind that the Council of Elrond was on October 25. She arrived on the 27th. They leave on December 25. This gives her a lot of time to learn. 


	4. A Secret Revealed

KDK: Alright! It's time for chapter four! Disclaimer: I do not own lotr, not do I own any song printed in here. Please don't ever make me repeat that.  
  
Chapter IV: A Secret Revealed  
  
Around two weeks before the Fellowship was to depart from Rivendell, they decided to kill some time by going to the practice courts. As they approached, they heard the sound of clashing metal and decided to take a look. What they saw surprised them greatly. The armsmaster was in the middle of a practice bout with a young girl!  
  
"You've been practicing," he said.  
  
"If course I have. I can't let you beat me again, now can I?" the girl replied with a smirk. With a yell she twisted her blade like a snake around his and sent his sword flying. "Lle lava?" ( Do you yield?)  
  
He nodded. "Amin lava." (I yield)  
  
She was instantly alerted to the sound of applause.  
  
"Very well done," said Aragorn with a grin. "How long did it take you to learn that?"  
  
:Let's see.I got here on about October 27th.I started that day.it's the 11th of December today. That makes it about a month and a half."  
  
"Are you as good with a bow?" Legolas wanted to know. (A.N. ACK! It rhymes!)  
  
"Not quite," Kelsey replied, picking up her bow and a single arrow. "I'm not too bad though." She aimed and fired at the target. The arrow buried itself just outside the bull's eye. "My shooting is still somewhat inconsistent though."  
  
"Well, will wonder never cease," Boromir commented. "The girl can fight after all."  
  
Within the next week, they all became close friends. Kelsey also got along extremely well with Arwen and Bilbo. They could often be found on a balcony somewhere chatting about random things.  
  
"I would love to write this all down," she told Bilbo one day. "But my writing skill still leave a lot to be desired."  
  
Two days later, there was to be a large party to celebrate the departure of the Fellowship. Kelsey did have a sneaking suspicion that the seating plan was rigged. It was just the other day that she had told Arwen that she liked Legolas, and here she was seated right beside him!  
  
Tonight she wore a dress that was almost a perfect match for her Halloween costume from that year. The dress was a silver sleeveless under gown under a long, flowy, sheer, white overlay and was tied by a white ribbon at the waist. She was happy to note that the neckline, although pretty low, was not dangerously so. A silver pendant and circlet topped the ensemble off.  
  
"Lle maa vanima," Legolas whispered from beside her. (You look beautiful.)  
  
Kelsey blushed deep crimson. "You look fantastic too. If you were back where I come from, you would be surrounded by screaming fan girls." Legolas blushed slightly.  
  
After the feast was finished, the musicians began to play some sort of waltz-type-thing.  
  
"Lle merna salk?" Legolas asked. ( Do you want to dance?)  
  
The girl blushed an even deeper crimson. "I would love too, but I don't know any dances from here and I don't want to make a fool of myself."  
  
"I will teach you," the elf offered.  
  
She grinned. "In that case, I accept." No argument needed there.;)  
  
So he led her out onto the dance floor and began to review the steps. Most of the dances seemed to be varieties on the waltz, so they were not that difficult. In fact, his partner was quite a graceful dancer. Possibly because she had taken dance lessond for so long and had just gotten her point shoes.  
  
she thought blissfully.   
  
Meanwhile, Arwen watched the whole scene unfold with a small smirk on her face.   
  
Aragorn noticed the mischievous look on his love's face. "What amuses you so?" She just smiled and jerked her head in their direction. Aragorn caught on quickly. "Ah."  
  
Soon the song ended. "I did not know anyone could dance so gracefully," Legolas commented.  
  
"It's nothing. I've just always enjoyed dancing and have taken lessons for a few years now," she replied, going red.  
  
Then Arwen and Aragorn came up to them. "Nice to see you two getting along so well." Aragorn commented. Arwen tried very hard not to burst out into giggles.  
  
"Oh yes. He's a good dancer." Kelsey replied. "Arwen, could I ask you something?" Arwen nodded and the two female elves headed out to the balcony. "That was so rigged."  
  
"What do you mean?" Arwen asked innocently.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny."  
  
"But I thought you would enjoy that."  
  
"You have no idea how much I did."  
  
KDK: Was that a bit ooc? Ah well. Hopefully it will get better. Please review! 


	5. Separture From Rivendell

KDK: HELLO EVERYONE! Yes, I'm finally back. I am very hurt to say that for all of the chapters I've sent I've only gotten a total of two reviews. Thank you to that special person. I will say that no matter how few reviews I get, I will continue to submit until I finish, that way, I can submit the sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this? Oh fine.. I do not own LotR.. Nor do I own Legolas..(don't I wish I did) NEVER MAKE ME WRITE THIS AGAIN!!!  
  
CHAPTER V: DEPARTURE FROM RIVENDELL  
  
Frodo, Gandalf, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and Kelsey departed early on the morning of December.25. What totally mystified the guys was why the girl was singing such strange and screwy songs.  
  
".We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! Now bring us some figgy pudding! Now bring us some figgy pudding! Now bring us some figgy pudding, and bring it right here!"  
  
Merry and Pippin started to drool. "Mmm.Pudding..."  
  
Everyone laughed. "I should have known. Never mention food in front of a Hobbit," Kelsey snickered.  
  
Two days after they had left, she found that she couldn't sleep and decided to keep Aragorn company during his watch. He didn't look like he was watching anything though. He was too preoccupied staring at the night sky. The ranger sighed.  
  
"You needn't worry so much about her," the elven girl said, coming to sit beside him. He looked at her in surprise. "That is who you're thinking about, is it not?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Yes, it is."  
  
Kelsey looked around and whispered, "I really shouldn't be saying this, but everything will turn out fine. After all this is over, you shall be together."  
  
He was shocked, and asked how she might know such a thing.  
  
"Sorry. My secret." (A.N. sorry pplz. I had to put that in. she's a hopeless romantic.)  
  
Twelve days later, Sam had first watch and Aragorn joined him. Out of the wouth, a dark spot grew in the sky.  
  
"What's that, Strider? It looks like a cloud."  
  
"It's no cloud! Get under cover!" said a female voice from behind them. Just as the three had hidden, an army of birds swooped overhead.  
  
"What were those," Sam asked.  
  
"Spies from Dunland and Isenguard. Take a wild guess at who sent them."  
  
Before two long, they reached Caradhras. Snow fell in torrents until even Boromir could barely labour onwards. Eventually. Everyone agreed to starting a fire. Soon they ran out of wood.  
  
"If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path," said Legolas. The storm troubled him very little.  
  
"If elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the sun to save us," answered Gandalf.  
  
"Don't be such pessimists," chirruped Kelsey. "It can get far worse than this where I come from." She too was untroubled by the snow and was currently making a snowman.  
  
"Anyway..The strongest must seek a way. Boromir and I can work on a path," Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas smirked. "The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say: let a plowman plow, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or even snow--- an Elf!"  
  
"Yay! Let's go!" Kelsey sprinted ahead.  
  
"Farewell! I go to find the sun!" called Legolas.  
  
Before long, after they had been defeated by the mountain, they finally agreed to go through Moria. But not before they were attacked by wargs.  
  
"Yikes. There things are freaky," the girl muttered as she shot another one down. I The she-elf held out her hand and quietly chanted," Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!" A scarlet globe of flame appeared in her hand and launched itself at the warg who was about to attack Legolas.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Sorry! I haven't gotten the hang of this yet!----DUCK! Burst Rondo!"  
BOOM!  
  
Needless to say, the wargs gave up.  
  
"How come you did not tell us you could do that before?"  
  
"I didn't know I could until now. It never worked at home, and that wasn't for lack of trying."  
  
At last they reached the gates of Moria and were forced to abandon Bill. Finally, the gate appeared.  
  
"Cool! I can actually read that!"  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"'Ennyn Durin Amn Moria: pedo mellon a minno. Im Narvi hain echant: Celebrombor o Eregion trithant I thiw hin'. 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'. And under that, it says : 'I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollen drew these signs'."  
  
"But what does it mean?"  
  
"Simple," Gandalf replied." If you are a friend, you speak the password."  
  
"Do you know the password?"  
  
"No." Gandalf tried many passwords, none of them being the right one. Boromir threw a slab of rock into the dirty water in frustration.  
  
"Idiot! What did you do that for?! Now we're in trouble!" Kelsey yelled, smacking him across the back of the head.  
  
"Ah! I have it. Absurdly simple, like most riddles."  
  
"Mellon!" Gandalf and Kelsey cried out. The great stone doors swung open. Frodo was instantly grabbed by the whatsit in the water.  
  
"Hurry! Cut him down! I'll take care of this thing when you do!" Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas did as she asked. They had learned better than to argue. Kelsey held her hands over the water. "Digger Volt!" The thing in the water was instantly electrocuted. "HA! Take that, you overgrown piece of sashimi!"  
  
Okay. That's the end of chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be next to normal...but seven will be a little different. Until next time! 


End file.
